


[Podfic] Finding Your Feet

by JessicaMDawn Reads (JessicaMDawn)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: WAV, Drugs, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn%20Reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before a trial, Mike's beer is drugged. In his hazy, distorted state, he goes to the one person he knows he can trust. But will Harvey help or think Mike's fallen back on his promise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Finding Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finding Your Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/467000) by [DLanaDHZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ). 



> There was a super bad storm here a little over a week ago. I sort of huddled up in my room and recorded a fic to calm myself down. Thus, apologies if you hear the storm or my neighbors being loud outside. I did my best to edit that out, but you never know. No little sound between scenes this time, sadly.

(header by lunarflare14)

 **Duration** : 44:02

 **Download/Stream** : [WAV ](http://jessicamdawn.parakaproductions.com/Suits/Finding%20Your%20Feet.wav)or [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/kunwrpxe2wbron7/Finding_Your_Feet.wav) (444 MB)

Click to open, download, or stream the file.


End file.
